Tomorrow is Another Day
by Charlotte Clark
Summary: Sookie has had yet another bad day, only now she realizes that she must clear the air and settle things between her and Eric. Will she accept the life before her, or will she leave it all behind?
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her car for what seemed like an eternity. She honestly had no idea how much time had passed since she closed the door behind her to that tiny house.

"He can't take this on alone", she thought helplessly. "He is too young, too innocent to even understand what his life is going to be like". Her mind was racing with useless thoughts.

The pain that she felt as a child was fresh in her mind. The fear that she felt from her mother and father , that they could not help her, that they would never understand her handicap. All of these wounds and the emptiness that had been her life was now right in front of her.

The discovery of this child, her family, her cousin's son, another human that would someday know just how cruel and inhuman the world could actually be, had set off a flow of emotions that had been held back for far too long.

At first one stray tear streamed down her cheek. Her blue eye's blazed and the bright whites turned red as they filled with tears. As usual, she tried to be her strong and composed self. One stray tear for the child that had so much to learn.

She caught herself looking in the rear view mirror as that one tear rolled down her face. She felt a pain in her heart that simply ached. This pain was a different kind of pain. It was not that of a child and what was to become, it was the heartfelt pain of a lover lost.

Her wide, blue eye's squeezed shut trying to block out the memory of what she had lost. The moment she tried to block it all out the remaining tears flooded her eye's. She could not control the sobbing that had begun. She gasped for air as she wiped at her face. Her body hurt, her eye's swelled, her mind raced.

The sun had set for the day and she began to drive home. Through blurred vision she drove the familiar roads.

"So what if he remembers?", She was being childish. "What will that solve? Nothing, all it will do is make him see that we were once happy. We were able to just...be." This was not making her feel better at all.

"Bill and I were happy once, look how that turned out. Bastard, everyone of them!" Her voice was trembling because she knew she was terrified. Eric remembered their time together. He remembered the moments they shared, the talks they had, the body they hid, the love they made.

He remembered how she took him in, cared for him, kept him safe, protected him.

"What did he do for me?", she fumed. "Besides the amazing sex, what? He left me. He left my house, he left my bed, he left my life, he left me, without even a memory". She was raging and it was exactly what she needed. She needed to get this poison out of her system. She needed to have this weight removed from her shoulders.

"He had the nerve to blackmail me into telling him about us and still, nothing!", she was seething at this point. "Then he needed to hurt me more, he needed to show me how alone I really am. He made Bill tell me why he came here, he showed me who he really was. Heartless Bastard!", she yelled. "Of course he's heartless, he's dead". She actually laughed for a moment, but it was a dangerous laugh.

She needed to vent, she needed to yell, she needed to admit she was hurting. And she was doing it, so what if she was alone in her car and driving. "What the people driving by her must be thinking?" she thought "Oh wait, I know that their thinking." She smiled finally.

She thought that she had been "alone" in her venting. Miles away in Shreveport sat Eric. He had arrived at his bar moments before and he sat motionless in his office. He looked like pure pain. His blood was in Sookie, her blood was in him. He could feel her torment, he could feel her pain, he knew she was crying, he knew the reason why.

Over the past few weeks he had thought long and hard about the memories he had regained. More times that not he found himself angry, but he did not know why he was so angry. Was he angry at her? Was he angry at himself? Was he angry at the witches? Was he angry at Bill just to be angry with him? The easiest answer was simply, yes.

His stone white face was as usual, unreadable. His eye's were so focused, but on what he did not know. He simply stared ahead of him, his massive hands gripping the arms of his enormous black, leather office chair.

"I can't help her, she will not allow it." He spoke softly to himself. "I have hurt her, she is in pain." His voice was cold and it was low, as if he was scolding himself. It was at that moment he knew he needed to make things right, he needed to help ease the pain. Not just for her, but for him as well. They we after all Blood Bonded. After Sookie had his blood in Rhodes it was inevitable, they were permanently tied. What a fine pair they made. The 1000 year old Vampire Master, and the 27 year old Southern Telepath. He couldn't control her, not with threats, not with Glamour, not even with his blood. Tonight was not going to be a good night a Fangtasia. The air was heavy, it was tense. Once again his employee's would have to suffer through a night of his unstable mood swings. This was getting old.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie pulled up to her house. The gravel crunched under her tires. The perfect, even gravel that Eric took care of after he knew she needed it. She would never, ever ask for such a thing. He took it upon himself to have the new drive done after she had let loose about Bill lavishing all of his money on the Bellfleur's. Bill was under no obligation to provide anything for her, but the neglect she felt was clear. The very next day Eric had the gravel laid, she smiled.

She had stopped crying, she was more calm, she was tired. It was her night off and she was happy about that. She knew she was too tired to shield the mind's of the Merlotte's regulars.

"Made for TV movies, popcorn, PJ's...my kind of night" she thought. She was sure Amelia would be more than happy to join her. There was a certain comfort knowing that she had a friend she could talk to about her Supe shit, or sit silently with if needed. After the one-sided yelling match on the drive home, it just might be a night to simply sit.

She took a moment to flip down the sun visor. The vanity light illuminated her tired, blue eye's. You could see that she had been crying, there was no use trying to hide that. She hastily smoothed her hair, wiped her face, and got out of the car.

"Wow, quiet night", she listened, crickets, wind, leaves, no voices.

"Amelia isn't home", she was disappointed. The security lights we on, along with the kitchen light. A note was on the kitchen table under the salt shaker. The same place a substantial reward was left by Eric several months ago.

_Sook,_

_Decided to spend the night at Tray's. I hope everything went well today. If you need to talk just call me, I'll come right home. See you in the morning._

_Amelia_

She signed her note with a little witch's hat, she giggled at the silly cartoon.

"OK, looks like it's just me and the TV."

She went to the fridge and heated up some leftover pasta. She glanced at the bottles of True Blood she always had on hand now that she had become a part of their world. She slammed the fridge door shut. She had become used to eating her pasta plain. Bill hated garlic so she had all but given up spaghetti sauce. Although, when they first broke up she did go on an Italian eating binge for about a week.

"Funny how lives change", she thought as she ate the last few pieces of plain ziti. Before Bill she was "Crazy Sookie"...barmaid, blond, boobs, lover of all foods. Now she was "Dangerous Sookie"...barmaid, blond, boobs, beaten-up, shot, bit, friend of the pack, friend of the Louisiana and the Nevada Vamps, and, avoider of most foods. She sighed at her life.

Into the bathroom she went, washed her face, brushed out her blond hair, only to pull it up into a pony tail on her head. She changed into a a soft, brushed cotton nightshirt. It was white with pale blue flowers, it had been a gift from her Gran. She took a moment to look at her shower. She felt a surge of pain and an ache of a different sort as she remembered what had happened there. It seemed like years ago. She touched the shower curtain, she closed her eye's. She heard his words.

"Turn around, lover"

She shivered and quickly left the room. As she walked away she felt something else, it was not her confusion, it was his. She stopped dead in her tracks to make sure she was really feeling this. She had caught quick bursts of emotions in the past, but this, this was clear. Confusion, pain, ache. She had thought that their bond was fading, she had only had a few moments recently that made her aware that she could feel him still. Of course there was always the distant hum that was his life in the back of her mind. Thank God that was still there. She was terrified to even think about what she would do if that faint hum was one day suddenly...quiet.

He was miles away and he knew that she was feeling him, he also knew that she was remembering some of their time together.

She removed the bag of popcorn out of the microwave. The smell filled the entire house. She nestled into the couch and got out the afghan.

"Why can I not get away from you"? She stared at the blanket. The "truly hideous" blanket that she had snuggled Eric with. If she had not been so chilly she would have thrown it in a ball in the corner. "Truly hideous", she mimicked, and made a face at the blanket. She would never throw that ugly thing away, it would have to be burned, it almost was, once.

She began to flip through channels. She needed something to make her feel better, something to make her forget just how shitty her lot in life had been. Where was _**Men in Black **_when you needed it? Nothing trumps Supes better than aliens. Plus, you get hot men in hit suits saving the world. Where can you go wrong?

She stopped for a moment on _**The**_ _**Notebook**_. "Nope, absolutely not. I am way too horny to have long lost love waved under my nose. I bet I could show Ryan Gosling a thing or two!" she laughed at the idea.

She stopped on _**When Harry Met Sally**_. "Amelia loves this movie. She has a really weird fixation with Meg Ryan". She thought out loud. She decided that she would be a good friend and not watch it without her. Just as she thought she was doomed to scan channels all night, she landed on the AMC Network. Her stomach lurched, her eyes welled, she was hooked. It was _**Gone with the Wind**_. Even if she wanted to she couldn't stop watching this movie. How many times had she thought about Rhett and Scarlett in relation to she and Eric? Her day was now complete, she might as well just go with it.

"Bonnie Blue? Who the hell allows their daughter to be named Bonnie Blue"? She scolded the TV. This was her best effort to deflect the fact that she was seeing just how blue and stunning Eric's eyes had been. How brightly they glowed when she held his gaze after he commanded, "look at me, lover." She shivered again. She remembered the way her body responded when he said those words. The hairs on her arm stood up, she was on fire. Those few days they shared were the most incredible of her sexual life. She may be an inexperienced lover by the numbers, but she sure knew enough to know the difference in the lovers she had been with.

Eric had given her so much pleasure that she physically ached to be held by him. He was so gentle, so meticulous. He was an absolute master, and he knew this. He made her body do things she never thought possible, and she had enjoyed every moment of it.

Bill had also been a good lover, but there was always something urgent and secret with Bill. She remembered how he had been so rough with her the night in the cemetery, she actually feared for her life. Deep down she knew he would never actually kill her, but the fact that he was so forceful and so...inhumane, it scared her. It was not the only time he had been rough, she reflected on her time with Bill. She remember how many times she had suffered at his hands. He had once almost killed her, and yes, she could say the words now, but not out loud to anyone, he had raped her.

It always felt like he was never able to completely give himself over to her, she knew now that was because their relationship had been based entirely on a lie. He had lied to her in the worst of ways. He gained her trust, her love, her everything, and it was all a job. She was a job, a target, a conquest.

"There has only been one you". Bill's words were echoing in her head. He had done his best in the past year to earn back her love. To show her that she may have been a job at first, but he fell deeply in love with her. He desperately wanted to be with her and he was willing to spend to rest of eternity proving himself to her. When he had spoken those words, that is exactly what they were, words. She did not swoon at his gesture. Instead she let go of her anger. She accepted what had happened between them. She did not know if she would ever be able to completely forgive him, but she could accept it and move on.

"Why now", she thought. "I can't handle all of this in one day. Hunter, Bill, Eric, it's just too much. I'm just too tired." she sighed.

She finished watching the movie and she dried her eyes as Vivien Leigh's voice echoed in her mind, "Tomorrow is another day"! She took these words to heart. The evening had set off a chain of emotions that could no longer be avoided, she knew what needed to be done. She picked up the phone and dialed the number that had become all to familiar to her. It was not the number to the Fangtasia bar, it was the number to Eric's cell phone. How many times had she dialed his number, only to not press the send button. There were some days when there was something not quite right in their bond, and she would find herself dialing those numbers. If she could only hear his voice she would feel more settled. But, it would not be hard for him to figure out it was her that was calling. As usual, the last step in making the call would be left off and she would put the phone down. Tonight she swallowed hard, dialed, and put the phone to her ear.

"Are you OK my lover" He breathed as his greeting. It was almost urgent in it's sound.

"Yes...wait, how did you know it was me", she snapped back

"I have had your blood lover, we are bonded...Plus, I have Caller ID". She could feel the grin across is face. He could be so...Eric.

"Eric, I'm tired. I'm calling because" she was stopped.

"Because we need to talk" came out of his mouth. "You are feeling hurt this evening, you have decided that it is time for us to settle the past".

"Yes, tomorrow if that is OK with you". She almost hoped that he would turn her down and demand that things be settled that very minute. That would be the Eric thing to do.

"Sookie, if you wish to have this discussion tomorrow that is fine, if you wish to have it next week, that is fine. If you rather wait until next year, again that is fine." He paused. "My point is, we will have this discussion, but we will have it when the time is right for you".

She could feel the sincerity in his voice, just as he could here the the appreciation in her breath. He also felt her tension, he knew that she would be carrying the weight of this with her all night, and during the day tomorrow while she worked her shift at Merlotte's.

"Thank you, Eric" She was completely sincere.

"I remember another time you thanked me, lover" he said.

She felt the familiar heat again and knew that he was smirking in a way that only he could.

"Yeah, well, I remember being thanked myself." She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, how true. I thanked you multiple times. And, I hope to do so again. What time shall I meet you tomorrow?" There was an undertone of pure sex in his voice.

"I'm working during the day, I'll be home around 5:30. Do you mind coming out here? I know it's kind of short notice."

"I will be there. I will tell Pam that I have something very important that I must attend to. Sookie," his voice became suddenly dead serious, "we will get through this. We will come to an understanding".

"Goodnight Eric".

"Goodnight lover".

It was past 1am and she was absolutely exhausted. She had so much going through her mind. She slid into her bed and pulled the blankets up around her neck. She thought about everything tomorrow would bring. The last thing she remembered thinking was..."After all, tomorrow is another day"!


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of coffee wafted through the house. Amelia was home. She rolled over and looked at the clock, it was just after 9:30. After she washed up and brushed her teeth she greeted Amelia.

"Morning" she was very happy to see her.

"Morning sleepy-head" she returned.

"What time did you get home? I didn't hear you come in."

"About a half hour ago. Tray went to the shop early. He promised some Were from Monroe that his bike would be ready this morning....coffee"?

"Please, did you have a good evening?" she asked

"Sure did, we went out to dinner and had drinks. Went back to his place, jumped into bed." She daydreamed about the night before as Sookie choked on a sip of her coffee. It had been too long since she had enjoyed anything in bed. Amelia noticed the forlorn look on her face.

"Anyway, how was your day? How did you meeting with Hunter go?" She was truly concerned and interested.

"It was nice, his dad seems OK. He is so sweet Amelia, he has the cutest little voice". Now she thought very hard about her next statement. She needed to tell someone.

"Amelia, he can, _hear_...he's..."

"A telepath, like you? _Oh my god_! Sookie, does his father know. Does anyone else know"? Her jaw was still on the floor.

"I think his father knows, but I don't think he _really_ understands, how can he? Hadley couldn't have explained everything to him. The drugs, the vampires, it's impossible. I haven't told anyone else, yet."

"I just can't believe it. What are you going to do?" She asked, not sure if she should.

She thought for a moment and finally said, "I just don't know. I think I should tell Eric, I just don't know why. I think it would be best for everyone involved." She reflected on her own statement with curiosity. "Amelia, do you think that you might spend the night again at Tray's? I'm just asking". She was still and white. Her blue eyes were bright, but they were somewhere else entirely. They were starring a hole in her coffee cup.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you tell me what's going on and then maybe I can make my plans accordingly. Sookie, whatever it is, it's OK. You can tell me. Do you want to bring a guy here, or a girl, no judgments..." She winked at her, she had secretly hoped that Sookie may one day also enjoy the company of a woman. Amelia liked both and had no problem letting anyone know. "If you want to be alone with a date I'm gone. Hey, we all have needs that must be tended to". She teased.

"No, it's not that. It's Eric, I'm meeting with him tonight to have that conversation I have been putting off. It's just time to clear the air and get on with it." She sighed heavily.

"And you're OK with this? Did he make you feel like you had to, you know, with that bond thing you two got going?" She asked.

"No, it was just the opposite, I called him. It was silly really...I was watching TV and ended up getting glued to _**Gone with the Wind**_...."

"Oh God, Sookie! Are you looking to feel like you've been beaten and kicked to the side of the road. Didn't we decide long ago that we wouldn't watch that movie in this house, especially you!"

"I couldn't help it. I had a bad day and it just happened to be on TV last night. Really, I'm fine. I'm ready to handle this. It's been long enough and me refusing to look this thing down is the same as me running away. And I don't run away!" She protested and almost stamped her foot for effect.

"OK, I'll make sure to stay out tonight. I'm sure Tray won't mind my company again...we did have an excellent time last night. He really is an animal in bed...literally." She laughed and winked.

"Thanks for the coffee." She washed her coffee cup out and went into the bathroom to get ready for work. As the warm water of the shower rained down over her body she again thought about Eric. How could she not think about the pleasure that he brought her in this very place? If she closed her eyes she could see his perfect, white chest. She could see the water trickling down the well defined muscles. She could feel the smooth, cool sensation of his skin on her hands, and she could taste him. Why? Why did she stop for him the New Years morning?

"Because you are a stupid fool", she answered herself. "The same reason you rescued Bill from the Rattray's". She was annoyed and angry with herself. "You are the most stupid and foolish woman to ever live, Sookie Stackhouse. You did this to yourself. You got involved in this vampire shit".

She dried herself off and got ready for work. Hopefully it would be a busy day so she could get through her shift and get home with almost know thought. She fixed her hair and put on a light amount of makeup. She was never one to look too done up, just not her style.

"Today is going to be a good day". She gave herself a little pep talk in the mirror as she gave herself the once over before she left her room.

"I'm leaving for work Amelia", she yelled.

"Bye Sook, I won't be here when you get home. If you need me you just call. Everything is going to be fine", she assured her.

"Thanks Amelia, I appreciate that. Talk to you later".

Ten minutes later she was at Merlotte's. "Hey Sookie, how was your day off"? Sam greeted her with his usual excitement.

"Oh, just fine Sam. I needed it, lots going on you know". She looked at him and he immediately understood. He knew everything in Soookie's life at this point. Sam was a Supe himself, a shifter. He could change his form and become an animal, mostly he preferred a collie. He knew all about Bill, about Eric, Quinn, Alicide, Niall, her brother, and most recently, Hunter. He just didn't know about Hunter's gift.

There was a time when she considered Sam as a man that she could settle down with. He seemed to her to be the most human of them all. He had been there for her in some pretty desperate times. But one day she had realized that he was becoming more like a father figure, or even a great big brother, than a love interest. Of course there had been a few stolen moments in the past when she could have easily gone to bed with him. Things were different now, everything had changed.

"Hey Sam, do you think if we are slow later today that I could maybe take of a little early? I have, uh, something I need to take care of". She quietly asked.

"Well sure Sook, I don't think that would be a problem. You in trouble, you need anything"? He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine Sam. I just need, I have this..." she was stumbling on her words. "Sam, I'm getting together with Eric tonight at my place. It's not a date or anything like that. It's more like a....meeting of the minds", she offered with a smile.

Sam looked at her with weary, blue eyes, his hair was its usual tousled mess. "Sookie, I was there the night that you came back here to rescue him, Felipe, and me. I saw you face and how distraught you were when you saw how much danger he was in. I also saw him protect you, numerous times. I have seen his face when you have been in harms way. It's about time you settled things". Sam's words were sincere.

"I was also here when he pledged his life to you under the new regime. The night that he and Pam came in. Sookie, he would have pledged his life to you even if it wasn't requested by their new king. He is a man of his word. I don't have to like him, or what he does. But I do know how he feels about you, and I think you know too". She was relieved to hear this from Sam. She really did value his opinion, he was the only man in her life lately, ever since her brother's asshole betrayal.

"Thank you Sam"

She began her prep work and silently thought about what she would wear that evening. The lunch crowd began to pour in, the regular crowd, same orders, same thoughts. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Thank God for that. Before she knew it the time was past 4:00. The crowd had thinned out. She was getting anxious about her impending meeting. She nervously glanced at the clock . Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. She was really going to do this, after all this time. It was too late to change her mind. She knew Eric would not appreciate a back out message left on his voice mail. He was after all still asleep, the sun had not set for the day. She could only imagine his reaction if he awoke to to hear her saying, "So sorry to cancel last minute, but lets not do this". She would almost put money on him showing up at her house anyway to convince her otherwise.

But, then she remembered how sincere he sounded last night when they talked about making sure she was ready to have this conversation. She would not back out, she could handle whatever this night brought.

She must have been deep in thought because she was startled when Sam repeated her name a second time. "Sookie, hey, Sookie? We're good here. Arlene's gonna be here in fifteen minutes. You get going". His face was gentle and soft. "You'll be fine, you'll be safe, don't worry." He assured her again. "Besides, if he gets fresh you can just rescind his invitation". He teased her with a wink.

She laughed at his last jab, although it was completely true. She remembered how she had done that to both Bill and Eric, on the same night, at the same time. The night that they saved her from the pack of Jackson Were's by quickly ending their miserable lives. The night that Eric had taken bullets for her...again. The night that Bill had,... raped her. They had decided that they were going to decide who was best for her and she was not going to have any part in it. So...the invitations went out the window. Both of the vampires looked so helpless as they backed out of her house.

"What a good weapon to have". She thought about that for a moment, to herself.

"OK Sam, I appreciate you letting me leave. I'll see you tomorrow night". She waved good bye as she grabbed her bag, but then she decided to give him a hug for providing her with the kind words when she needed them most. He inhaled her scent deeply and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was not quite sunset. It was the time just before, when the sky is pink and orange and simply amazing. The time when you know that God must have been an artist when he created this world. The shadows were long and the night was creeping in. She could feel the hum in her mind start to stir slightly, Eric was starting to wake from his daytime slumber. He was nervous just as she was.

She pulled into her drive and pulled around back as always. Amelia kept her word, she was not home. No note needed as she already told her where she was planning on going. She did leave her a plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and carrots in the fridge. She was a good cook and she was obsessed with cleaning. Not bad attributes to have in a roommate. She wasn't hungry given the state of her nerves, but she knew from past experiences, serious vampire discussions could go on for hours.

She ate enough to feel full and put the plate in the sink. She sat back down at the table silently for a moment allowing her mind to wrap itself around the fact that she would be seeing him. It had been weeks, bordering months since they last saw each other at Merlotte's. The night he and Pam pledged their lives and protection.

Once again her heart was beating out of her chest. Her breath was shallow and quick, she was becoming lightheaded. She could feel the dizziness but was able to bring herself back. She sat there for another moment until she was sure she was fine. She pulled herself up out of the chair and into the bathroom for a shower. Tonight was not the night to be smelling of okra and fried onion rings and beer. She scrubbed her hair and shaved her legs and underarms. As she dried herself off she remembered Eric once mentioning that she was a fool for shaving her body hair.

"Well, too bad buddy. In this century girls enjoy being soft and smooth. We do not enjoy being fury and pettable". She muttered to herself.

She took stock of her naked body in the mirror. It had been months since she had been with anyone, sexually. She went twenty five years as a virgin, now that she had enjoyed the benefit of sexual satisfaction she truly desired it. Her tan was still present, she always looked great with a sun kissed hue on her skin. She opened the linen closet and removed a tube of lotion. She flipped open the cap of the tube that read "Obsession". She very clearly remembered Eric enjoying this fragrance the night he escorted her to the orgy. She had run out of the perfume not long after that night. She just recently purchased the lotion, she couldn't afford the actual bottle of perfume at this time. She thought that Eric had put the idea in her head to buy it again, after that night, and the reaction it got out of him, she had made a mental note to find another scent.

She slathered the lotion all over her naked body. Down her arms, across her breasts, her tummy, the small of her back. Everywhere she could see skin and she could reach got moisturized. She loved the deep, spicy scent. She smiled as she inhaled.

She decided that tonight she would wear her hair up. "Something unexpected", she thought. She rarely ever put her hair in anything other than a pony tail. She was not great at fixing hair, she never really cared enough to learn. Arlene always had here hair just so, it must take hours. How does anyone have that much time? She twisted her blond, damp hair into a messy French Twist. "I guess this will do, works for me. That's the important one here, right"? It looked unprofessional, but it did look nice.

She went to her room and took out a matching set of ivory, lace panties, not thong, but not big either, and a push-up bra. Not that she needed any extra push. She opened her closet and stared. She did not own ridiculously expensive clothes. She never saw the need for it. What does a waitress need other than sneakers and t-shirts, really?

"Something...soft?" She questioned her closet hoping it would speak to her. "Something...classy?" Again no answer from the closet. She was feeling anxious again. Finally she caught the sight of a baby blue ¾ length sleeved sweater towards the back of the closet. Her Gran had bought it for her three years ago. She had forgot that she had it. It was very soft, it felt like cashmere, but it was some type of synthetic fiber. Gran could never have bought cashmere with how much it would have cost. It was V-neck, she almost thought again, but instead she slipped it over her head. It was perfect, it hugged her body in just the right way. She looked in the mirror again.

"Hmm, sweater and a pair of panties, wouldn't that just tickle him pink". She laughed at the words the minute they came out of her mouth. "Now wouldn't that be a sight. I've seen a vampire pink up after they have...fed, but tickled pink, that's an entirely different world". She laughed. "I bet this would make him forget about talking though" She smiled, but then she realized that she was acting like she was getting ready for a date. She was primping and preening in the hopes that she would look good. She wanted him to desire her like he once had. She quickly snapped out of her dream world and focused on the point of tonight's meeting in the first place.

She threw on a pair of jeans so she would not look overdone. Southern girls are always most comfortable in a great pair if jeans anyway. She even decided against jewelry in order to play down the outfit even more. She put on a little makeup and glossed her lips in the perfect shade of pink.

She looked at the clock, it was ten past six. The sun was well down and she knew it was just a matter of time before he arrived. She could feel that he was driving his Corvette at about three times the legal speed limit trying to get to Bon Temps. She could also feel his anticipation at seeing her. She was suddenly more calm. To make sure everything was in order she looked in the mirror one last time. She could feel him getting closer. Her blue eyes focused on every detail of her body. She was so nervous that she felt her eyes start to water. After tonight nothing would ever be the same. Good or bad, this was going to happen. She would bet that there was going to be yelling, screaming, tears, but not yet. "Absolutely Not!" She yelled at her reflection. "You deal with this Sookie Stackhouse!" She snapped. That was all it took, she smiled and glanced down. She never put shoe's on, her feet were peeking out from underneath her jeans. She sighed and turned to go back to her closet but her ear's caught the familiar sound of tires on gravel.

"Eric" she breathed. He was there.

"He could feel her anxiety as he drove down the roads from Shreveport. He could feel her excitement as he pulled into her driveway. He quickly exited his car as he too was anxious to get the evening underway. With no sound at all he was on her back porch knocking at her door.

"Wow, knocking. He could have just waltzed on in here." She thought to herself. Eric had been invited back into her house after the night with the Jackson Were's. She took a long, deep breath, and she opened the door.

"Hi", she lost her breath. Standing before her was the beautiful viking. Not in his usual jeans and Fangtasia t-shirt or vest. But, instead he was wearing a black suit. It had thin, blue pin stripes, and he had a crisp, perfectly pressed button down shirt on under the jacket that matched the stripes exactly. He had opted for no tie. The suit looked like it cost a couple thousand dollars and was custom made for him.

"You look...amazing." She could not hold back the compliment and her cheeks flushed. She was suddenly feeling under dressed in jeans and bare feet.

"And you, dear Sookie, look like the sunrise on the Arctic Sea, which is, in a word...breathtaking." She flushed again.

"Would you like to come in", she invited.

"Please, thank you for the invitation."

Why was he being so formal? "Eric, you know you have been invited into my home numerous times."

"I know lover, it is just nice to be reminded that I am here as your guest." His words rang true.

"Can I get you a True blood?" She was nothing if not hospitable.

"No, thank you. I am fine for right now. Where is the witch tonight?" He probed.

"Amelia is out with Tray Dawson, you remember him. She's been seeing a lot of him lately".

"Pity. Pam will be so...upset. I will have to tell her that she must use her power of persuasion in better ways".

She knew exactly what he meant when he crooned the word persuasion. "Oh Eric, don't go getting involved in that little love triangle." She teased him.

"Love triangle, is that what you call it"? He regarded this phrase.

"Amelia is quite fond of Pam too, she's just..." she searched for the right words.

"Indecisive, experimental, hard to please?" he chimed in.

"I'm not sure", she stopped that line of questioning before it got out of hand. "How are things now that Felipe has taken over?" She changed the subject as casually as possible. "Are things OK?"

"Things are,...fine. He seems to be a fine enough king. My business had not been affected, so all is well." She could tell he was uneasy. What she couldn't tell was if it was his words or his feelings that were letting her know. She brushed it off and carried along with the conversation. He knew she could feel this, he watched her.

"So, he's easy to work for. He seems fair?" Again with the take over.

"There are new rules in place, I hate rules. But, I did pledge honor to him. I will keep my word. He has acknowledged my ability as Sheriff and therefor I am not being watched as closely as other Area's." He was bored.

"Oh that's good to hear. You are an excellent business man." Enough small talk she thought. He was gorgeous in that suit. His blond hair glowed against the contrast of the dark material. It was resting on his shoulders in the most serene way.

"Yes, I suppose so. I do make him enough money." He motioned for her to come sit beside him. She had been standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. She acknowledged the motion and walked towards him.

He stood as she got to the couch and he reached his arms out to her. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and pull her body into his chest as if she was a feather. God, it felt good to be held this way. She buried her face into his chest, happy she wasn't crying and making a mess of his suit as she had in the past. At this point she didn't care if she was angry with him for not speaking to her in weeks. She just felt a wave of happiness, he felt the same. He inhaled her scent and held it in.

"Lover, you are intoxicating. How I remember this scent on you, this would be the night of the orgy that I escorted you to." Vampires and their memories, that is, barring any curses. "Oh, how I could have taken you over and over that night. If you only would have allowed it." He grinned a fangy grin as he looked at her.

"I was not your's for the taking Eric. Besides, that night turned into a blood bath if I remember correctly."

"Oh, indeed it did", he was excited. She broke the embrace and sat down on the couch. He did the same, only he unbuttoned his suit coat before he sat. She smiled softly at how human this act was. She remembered her grandfather often doing this, especially on Sunday's when they went to church.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are so dressed up, or am I to guess that you have a hot date after you leave here tonight?" She joked, but he did not find it amusing.

"Sookie", he glared at her, "This is an important night. Not just for me, but for you as well. Decisions will me made, choices will be before us both. I have thought about this conversation for weeks. I understand the magnitude of it. It is important for me to look my best." He was right, there was no denying the confidence of a man that looked that good. "Besides, I am told that my ass looks fabulous in these pants. And I do remember how much you enjoyed that part of me." He was so sly and he smirked in just the right Eric way. She couldn't even deny the last part, he was right.

Her eyes blazed blue as she remembered his butt in her hands, yup, fire growing, he knew immediately. "OK, OK, yes, your ass looks great, but you don't need me to tell you that. You already know. But again, it does look good." She smiled at him.

"And now I will compliment you my lover. Your breasts look like perfect, round clouds needing to be touched. Your sweater is so soft that it just begs for me to rub my hands over it and caress those breasts. I have never had a more perfect pair." He looked at her through slanted eyes and she breathed deeply.

"OK then, thanks." She shook off his words. He moved closer to her and she allowed it. He snuggled right up next to her and she let herself drop her head to his shoulder. He caressed her hair slowly. As he looked down he saw her pull her knees up to her chest and he chuckled at the sight of her feet.

"Are you cold lover?" he asked softly.

"Hmm, just a little, not bad." As quickly as she said it he was off the couch and retrieving the "truly hideous" afghan. He smiled at it knowingly and wrapped it around her.

"You covered me in this ghastly fabric in front of your fireplace. Your actions were unknown to me at the time, but I knew. I knew you were caring for me. I trusted you with my life when every instinct in my body was telling me to run. I knew you would do anything to keep me safe. Even if that meant covering me in such a hideous blanket."

She closed her eyes and she listened to his memory. To hear the words come out of his mouth was exhausting to her brain. She felt him touch her feet, the feet that she had neglected to put shoes on. Her eyes were still closed. Suddenly she felt his very cool, very smooth lips on her foot. He laid the most tender and soft kiss an each one of her feet. She looked at him with unblinking eyes.

"My first night here I was terrified. You assured me that I would be OK. You saw that my feet were injured. I don't know why, but you washed me, you cared for my wounds knowing that my vampire blood would heal them completely. You cared for my wounds anyway." He reflected on that night and the actions that she took.

Suddenly a wave of emotional ache came across her body. She could feel his memories and how they were affecting him. She knew that this one simple action had changed him. She knew his memory was heart felt and true, he was thankful, he was heartbroken, he was hurting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eric, I" She started, but his finger quickly covered her lips.

"No, I must say my piece while I have my chance." He cut her off.

"His chance, what does he think? I'll kick him in the teeth with the same feet he just kissed." She thought to herself. He had snuggled up next to her again and he was staring at her face with a look that was searching for peace. He tugged his coat off his shoulders and laid it gently over the back of the couch. He was making himself comfortable.

"OK, I won't interrupt you." She was serious along with his mood.

"Sookie, I told you that I hated having feelings. That I hated what I was feeling for you, even though I had no idea what that was. I was being honest, I do hate having any feelings. It is in my best interest to care for no one other than myself. Call if self preservation if you will." He was speaking slowly and gently so as to not upset her. She saw his eyes fixed on hers and she realized that his eyes matched the color of his perfect button down shirt exactly.

He began to shift in his seat as he was uncomfortable talking about feeling something for her. She wrapped the blanket more tightly around her. He noticed that she was cold. He used this excuse to get up and get himself a True blood and some firewood. This is what he wanted, he wanted to discuss the feelings that he was having for her. It was him who was now nervous and anxious.

She sat silently on the couch. It took only a minute for him to retrieve the firewood. She sometimes forgot how quickly vampires could move. It took less time to get the fire started, 1000 years of practice.

She could feel his uneasiness. It hurt her body to feel how unsure he was. He turned to her and he knew that she was feeling him. He was upset with himself for making her uncomfortable.

"You fool", he chastised himself as he went back to join her on the couch. He took her hand and intertwined his giant fingers with her tiny ones. He could feel both of their bodies relax at the same time. "As I was saying", he began. "Are you warming up lover?" She nodded politely.

"These feelings, Sookie, they are not easy for me to handle. I could feel that there was something inside of me even before I regained my memories, I just did not know what or why. But then you all but lied to me. Sookie, you denied me the knowledge of the events that we shared. How selfish of you to make that decision for me. I was a part of that too. It was not only your life that was altered, you were not the only one changed Sookie."

She said she wouldn't, but she could not hold her tongue. "Eric, how dare you say that I lied to you. I _couldn't_ tell you what happened." She was so upset, she could feel her face tense up and she could feel the heat race to her eyes. She fought back tears, but it was impossible.

"If I told you what happened I thought you would use it against me. I thought that I would always be in your debt, with this hanging over me. I _killed_ a woman Eric. I committed murder and you were my _accomplice_. I was terrified. Do you know what kind of power that gave you over me"? She was sobbing at the memories.

"Sookie..." he started.

"No", she screamed "Now _you're_ going to listen. It's my turn to talk and damn it sit there and do not say a word." He knew she meant it. Her chest was heaving and he could hear the blood pumping through her veins.

"I _wanted_ to tell you. You took a bullet for me when Debbie took a shot at me and tried to kill me, and it wasn't the first time. I knew in my soul that you would remember who you were, I just didn't know when. I had no time to prepare myself to lose what we had. When you woke up the next day with no memories of our time together, I knew it was for the best. You were Eric again, and everything that comes along with being Eric. I just _couldn't_ let you have that kind of hold over me. It was hard enough having the memories of you." The tears streaked her face.

He looked at her face, it was tortured with pain. The light of the fire reflected in her tears. He let his thumb caress her cheek as he wiped away her stray tear as it rolled down. She looked away.

"And then, when I needed your help. When you were the _only_ one that could help me, what did you do? Well you did what Eric does, you blackmailed me into admitting that we did have sex. But you clearly did not expect me to elaborate. You had not anticipated me telling you that you offered to leave everything for me. That you told me that you would stay with me forever, that we could be happy, that you could _love me."_

Her heart was breaking all over again and he could feel it. Her words stung and they rang true in his head. He really did not expect her to tell him those things. It had caught him by surprise_, _he almost didn't believe her at the time. He thought she was being dramatic, trying to make a point that he really had not the faintest idea of what had happened. How wrong he was.

He wrapped his arms around her, she let him, mostly because she didn't have the strength the deflect him. Here she was again, crying on one of his expensive suits. He held he so tightly it was as if he was trying to hold her heart and keep the rest of it from shattering. She needed to be held and she needed to be held by him.

"Sookie", he whispered and looked down at her face. He lifted her chin gently so he could see into her eyes. He noticed that the blue of her sweater matched the blue of her eyes, and they were as gorgeous as the night he first met her. Even upset, they had that spark he was so fond of.

"I am sorry that I have hurt you." She felt the pain in his words, but there was more to come. "You _must_ understand. These past few weeks have been very difficult. It has not been easy for me to sort through these memories. Well, it has been easy for me to remember to explicit joy that we brought to one another", he grinned. "But the emotional baggage, as you call it, I am _angry_. I am angry at myself for the way I treated you after I remembered. I am angry for giving you a reason to not trust me. I am angry for the way I have treated my employee's while I have tried to work through this". He was serious and he was unreadable. His face was white and focused on the jumping flames in the hearth.

"I am angry at Bill for the lies that he seduced you with. If I had my way I would make him suffer the way he made you suffer. I am angry at him for bringing you into my life. If he only knew what he had done the night he brought you to Fangtasia that first time." She allowed him to continue.

"I am angry at Quinn for even getting involved with you. You had hoped for a _true_ relationship with him and was once again you were betrayed by a lover. Sookie, I felt your pain when you realized that you would never come first with the tiger. I had wanted to kill him. My feelings were strong because I had regained my memories and we had bonded in Rhodes." His gaze was becoming scary as he remembered the events of the fateful summit. She could feel his fingers grip her shoulders as he thought about the things that could have happened, but did not. She placed her hand on his knee to pull him back to the right now.

"Eric, I know you had no choice when you made me drink from you in Rhodes. You were protecting me from Andre. I know now why you did it. You never would have been able to let me become bonded to him. You _knew_ what would happen to me if that was the case, you knew that my life would be over. It's OK, I understand that we are bonded. I can handle it, _I'm OK_." She had hoped her words would settle him down, she was wrong.

"That's just it. I don't think you fully understand what it means to be bonded. We have a permanent tie. We are forever a part of each other now. Sookie, I can feel when you are hurting, and I know why. Just as you can feel me when I am hurting. Sookie, we _must_ get through this, we can not be bonded to one another and not trust our feelings." His words were desperate.

She looked at him and blinked, not knowing what to say exactly. She just nodded and touch his hand.

"I knew last night that you were hurting and I knew you were ready to have this conversation. I know how much I have hurt you. _Please_, Sookie, let me help you." His eyes were bright.

"I don't know what..." this time he stopped her with his lips and not his hand. He held her face in between his cool, massive hands and deeply kissed her. It was not a kiss meant to seduce her. It was a kiss meant to show her how much he cared for her. He slid his hands away from her face and around her waist. He held her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He caressed her back, but paid careful attention not to touch her in a way that would be make her think he was going to start peeling off her clothes. She could feel his arousal and decided that if she didn't stop now she wouldn't. She pulled away with much effort and looked at him. He was disappointed but released her. They still had much to talk about. The air was not clear yet, there could be no sex.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sookie, we can be happy, I know we can. I remember my happiness, our happiness. You brought me more joy than I have experienced in centuries. You knew the risk you were taking, but you jumped anyway. Sookie, I am asking you to jump again. Jump with me, you won't fall, I can fly. Please, we can be happy." The viking did not look like the master vampire, he looked like a man, a human man afraid of being rejected by a human woman.

"I'm afraid. I am scared to death. Eric, I'm a waitress that happens to read minds. I would be no good for you. I would be no good for anyone, really. Just look at my past relationships, including you. I would only cause you pain and possibly get you killed. Why would you ever want that?" She asked a good question.

"Sookie, you are trouble. It does follow you, but that is not your fault. You were brought into this world by Bill. You loved him with your entire soul. Enough to rescue him from Lorena, even after you learned of his infidelity. You gave him everything, and in return you got further betrayal. Not just in learning his true reason for retuning to Bon Temps, but by me forcing his hand to tell you. He took everything from you, your love, your trust, your virginity, your faith in yourself. I could kill him now. He was never worthy of you, never." His eyes were fixed on hers.

"The Were-Tiger hurt you just as badly with his betrayal. I know you don't think this way, but he aligned himself with Nevada. He essentially put all that you knew, all that you had grown accustom to, and he put us in harms way. Yes, it was to protect his mother and his sister, but in doing so, Sookie, he betrayed you, deeply. He took you to bed, and he never came back. You were again pushed to the side. Even though it was you that did the leaving, you were hurt more deeply. You are a smart woman, Sookie. You are a brave, smart, strong, and beautiful woman. I have told you this before."

She remembered his words clearly and blushed at the memory of what followed after his little speech. How could this be happening? The last time she had heard Eric speak in such clear emotional terms was when he was cursed. He was acting not like Eric, he was acting like Beautiful Eric, memory challenged Eric, puppy dog eyed Eric. Shit, she was in trouble.

"And as for us..." He hung his head and shook it slowly. "I have not been an easy person to handle. But you must understand. The moment I met you, it was over for me. I knew at that point that the course of my existence had been altered. After that night I have focused my life to ensure yours was safe. Even when you thought I was spying on you or watching you for my own perverse reasons. I was simply making sure you were alright. The night Rene attacked you, and you were in the hospital...I needed to see with my own eyes that you were being cared for. When I staked Longshadow after he tried to keep you from revealing his thievery, I knew my punishment would be sever. It was worth everything to know you were safe. In Dallas, I entered Stan's nest as Leif to make sure you were going to be OK, to make sure that no harm would come to you. Yes, Bill was there, but please forgive me if I did not have the utmost faith in his ability to protect you." He took her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes, "Sookie, when those shifters dropped you off at the hotel that night, the night Gabe attacked you at the Fellowship. I was so honored to be there to care for you. To be the first person there to help you. When you broke down in the elevator it took all I had not to gather you in my arms and tell you how much I wanted to be the one that you would turn to. Of course, I held you, but it was not the same, you were not mine to save. It gave me such comfort to doctor your wounds even thought I knew you desperately wanted Bill." He was lost in the memory.

"The next night Stan's nest was attacked. Sookie, I protected you. I took a bullet that could have killed you. Yes, I tricked you into getting it out of the wound, I should not have done that. And, I was honest when I said I was being opportunistic, I was." He smiled at her. "But the kiss we shared, that was not just blood lust, that was me holding you and feeling you. I will never forget it. I was there to make sure you were safe. Me. I was there. I stayed with you. Where was Bill? Off hunting for himself." He was growing tense, but she allowed him to continue since he did not seem finished.

"And Bill, gone again when you needed help and an escort to that so called sex party. You called me, you knew I would never let anything happen to you. You knew I would defend you with my life. You trusted me, even though you had no reason to. The passion I showed for you that night was not acting for the benefit of the trash at that gathering. It was sincere, I desperately wanted you to yield to me. I ached for you like no other." He ran his hand over her shoulder and she shuttered. "When the Maenad crashed the party, and that Bellfleur and Bill showed up, I knew things were quickly going to change. I knew there was a chance that I would lose you to the madness. Do you remember having my blood that night lover? You bit my hand as I held it over your mouth in order to try and silence your thoughts from escaping." Her eyes opened wide, she was remembering that night. She could taste the blood as it entered her mouth. She silently nodded at the recollection.

"What about Jackson Sookie?" The memory of that place still causes sharp pains to run through the side of her body. She flinched as she pushed the feelings down as far as possible. It was her turn to lower her head and look away. "It was not my choice to tell you about Bill's infidelity. That was beyond my control." She could feel her body tense, but she could handle this. "I came to Alicide's to again ensure that you were safe. I could have cared less if Bill was dead or alive, although I knew it would hurt you if he was dead. The night you were staked by that fanatic, that dreadful night when I could have lost you." He was stoic and motionless. "I knew how badly you were injured. I stayed by your side. I held you and arranged for your care. Where was the Were? Not standing by you, protecting you, that was me! Sookie, I saw the wound in your side. I knew how gravely you were injured, and I would not allow you to die. I held your hand and would not let you look away from me as they removed the stake. I knew if I lost your eyes that that would be it, you would give way to the pain and possibly never return." He pulled her hand and made her look at him. "Me...always me. I will never let anything happen to you if I can control it." He was as serious as death and she was speechless.

"You took my blood because you needed to be strong and healed in order to rescue Bill. Sookie, what we shared in that bed...what almost happened. I knew you had conflicting feelings for me then. It was better that Bubba came in when he did. I would not have forgiven myself for taking you in such a fragile state." He had a slight smile as he remembered that night, and he licked his bottom lip.

"The next day you rescued Bill. You were so strong, you protected him, you killed Lorena, you were brave. More brave than any person should ever have to be. And how were you repaid?" She could feel a wave of anger and hatred wash over her, she was frightened, but not for herself. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his silent chest. He took a deep breath, "You were locked in a trunk by that bitch with _him_. You were almost drained by that bastard and he raped you! He almost killed you and he raped you." He repeated gently, his eyes were rimmed with red as he remembered what he saw when he ripped the trunk from its hinges.

"Sookie, I swear, when I saw the condition you were in I almost killed him right there. Your precious body was hurt at his hands. You never told me what actually happened in that trunk, but I knew the minute I looked in your eyes. The spark that I envy so much was not there. Instead I saw fear, pain. I have seen that look in other women's eyes before, never at my hands, ever. I made a promise to myself instantly, I promised that if the spark that was so much a part of you was gone permanently, I would....well, I'm sure I don't need to tell you what I would have done to him. He is just lucky that he did not extinguish what is part of your soul. How dare he ever think he was worthy of your love, how dare he claim to love you!" One red tear slid down his white cheek. It broke her heart.

"Of course, our night did not get any better. I was seething at Bill and what he had done to you as I drove us back to Bon Temps. The incident at the gas station only added fuel to my rage. When I finally got you home I was relieved, I did not anticipate the blind attack by the Were's. The bullet's that hit me did more damage than usual. If I could only have healed more quickly I could have gotten to you faster. You would not have had to endure the pain of another attack. When I entered your house and I saw them on top of you, hurting you as you screamed and fought, I lost all control. Bill was there, but I could have easily taken all of them out. The rage of the day was so fresh, so raw. It was a great release to punish the Were's." He looked into her eyes, his were still rimmed with red.

"Yet, you still allowed Bill to touch you, to comfort you. He sat behind you, touched your hair, brushed it out as though nothing had happened. I knew he was trying to make a point and trying to show me that you were still his. My body ached with wanting you, it hurt with the sight of the two of you. I tried to point out how foolish he had been to ever leave you in the first place, but it only upset you more. You rescinded our invitations." She looked at him, she could see and she could feel just how much that had hurt him.

"Sookie, I could keep going if you need me to. But, the point of all this is simple. I have always put you before all others, including myself. You asked me why I would want to have any part of you when you would only bring me hurt and pain. The simplest answer is, how could I not want you. You are more a part of me than anyone and quite honestly, not having you in my life these past weeks has been harder on me than suffering bullet wounds. Harder on me than I ever thought possible. I have seen and been through more horrific events than you can imagine, but this, this lover, if I had a heart, it would be in very poor condition. I need you to know how important you are to me."

"I do know, I can...feel it." She was absolutely certain. "I have hurt you also, and I am sorry. You scared me, you promised me things that no one had ever promised me before, and then you were gone. I thought I was protecting myself by shutting you out. I thought I was protecting us both from each other. I know I was wrong, I am sorry. Eric, I'm sorry." The admission seemed to have lifted something off the both of them. She looked at him through tears and saw red falling from his eyes. Never in all her life had she ever expected to see Eric show this much emotion, let alone cry. The very sight of it caused her to cry harder. She reached up and kissed his cool, wet cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

They held each other silently for a long time. The flames of the fire reflected and shimmered in his golden hair. Eric got up to poke the fire and added some more wood. He turned to her and gasped at her beauty. He walked back over to the couch and dropped to his knee's in front of her. He laid his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through the golden locks. He took stock of all that they had talked through. He was so afraid that she would run away, decide that she would be better off if she just walked away and did not look back. If that was her choice he would not push anything further on her. He rubbed his face on her thighs and listened as her blood pumped through the veins. The feel of her warm fingers on his cool scalp was the most relaxing sensation.

He began to rub his hands on her thighs, down her legs. He massaged her feet and back up her legs to her thighs. He lifted his head and grabbed her around the small of her back. He jerked her close to him so he was positioned perfectly between her legs. She let out of deep and heavy sigh. His fangs were fully extended so she knew he was completely aroused. He leaned over and kissed her, hard and deep. This was different from the kiss they shared earlier. This kiss curled her toes and begged her to touch him. She felt her arms come up to his chest and start rubbing his muscles over his shirt. His arms, his back, his chest.

"Oh, Sookie", he breathed heavily into her ear as she rubbed his body. Suddenly he pulled back from her. She looked at him not knowing what to do. He smiled and lifted his hand to her hair. In a few quick motions he had let her hair fall from its twist. It cascaded over her shoulders and he gazed at her in the light of the fire. "Simply Stunning" he said.

And with that he grabbed her gently by the hair, not pulling or hurting her, and drew her back into a mind altering kiss. His fingers combed through her hair, how soft it felt in his hands. She could feel how happy they both were through their bond. She could also feel how happy he was through his pants. She slid her hand into the waistline of his pants in order to untuck his perfect shirt. His body actually quivered when her hand touched his bare skin. He let out a groan that was very satisfying.

Her body was doing its own quivering as his hands had found their way to her breasts. His fingers were gently rubbing them in the most tender way. He was savoring this time. It was not urgent, it was not rushed. It was theirs to have, it was theirs to enjoy.

She slid her hand under his shirt in order to rub his bare chest. She dragged her fingernails across his stomach, hard enough to leave a mark, but not near enough to draw blood.

"My once again lover" he gasped. He picked her up and laid her down in front of the fireplace. He raised her arms above her head and peeled the sweater from her body. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him.

She held his eyes and began to unbutton his shirt, very slowly and very carefully. "You do realize that I will have no problem replacing this shirt should you feel the need to rip it from my body." He teased her, silently hoping she would tear the material with her teeth.

She didn't answer, she simply held his gaze and continued with the buttons, allowing her fingertips to graze his flesh. She was sitting in front of him and she brushed the shirt over the back of his shoulders. She kissed his bare neck and arms. Her mouth found its way to his chest and she kissed and licked in all the right spots. She clearly remembered his request months ago in the shower, "Bite a little", and she did.

"_Oh my god_", He threw his head back. "Sookie, I forgot how you feel. How could I forget this pleasure?" he moaned.

She lifted her head for a moment to say something, only to be immediately met by his mouth on hers. He pushed her back and kissed her face, her eyes, her ears, her neck, her breasts, he continued all the way down. He met the line of her jeans across her tummy and he looked at her as he lifted his brows, "Well this will just not do." He ginned at her and his eyes lit up. His hands quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off her body. He did take the time to kiss each of her feet as he removed them from the legs of the jeans. He kissed his way up her thighs until she was trembling with desire. He slid his hands under her panties and directly into her. "Yup, long fingers". She remembered to herself. She exhaled a long, satisfying breath. His fingers were long and they were skilled. They searched inside of her for the sensitive spot that he so fondly remembered. Her breathing became more labored and he knew he was getting close to that magic spot.

Without warning he ripped the panties off her body. He watched as she trembled and moved to his rhythm. "God she is beautiful", he thought.

"Eric...Eric", she moaned into the night. He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Her hands immediately went to his hair and he enjoyed every minute of it. She could feel herself on the cusp of her climax. He knew she was on the verge. He turned his head to her inner thigh and he bit, gently and tenderly. He sucked gently as she came and screamed his name. While she was still in spasm from the orgasm he immediately put his mouth back between her legs and continued working with his tongue. Before she knew it she was experiencing another wave of pleasure. Bright white flashed behind her eyes.

"Please, please...Eric, oh...God." She yelled and quivered with little spasms of delight. He crawled up her body and kissed her. She could taste the blood on his lips. She was glistening with sweat and the fire made it sparkle. As she caught her breath she could see that he was still in his pants. She frowned, grabbed him, pushed him back. She quickly did away with his belt and undid the button and zipper of the pants. Again, his body quivered when he felt her touch on his skin. She reached inside of his pants and grasped her hands around his perfect butt.

"I think I like your ass better out of these pants." She laughed

"As you require lover, anything for you." He replied and she helped him as they came flying off. Her fingers found every inch of his body. He gasped and moaned as she kissed him everywhere, and while she did this, his hands never left her body. She bit in just the right spots and he growled every time she did it. Her lips were so warm on his body, her scent was unforgettable.

He was ready to explode. He needed to have her right now. She had teased him with the mouth for what seemed like hours. "Sookie, I'm going to take you now. I'm going to take you like you have never been taken before. I'm going to make you realize that you are everything to me. I am going to make you see that we are meant for each other. We are bonded, we are one. Your body will sing with appreciation." He promised and he meant it.

He grabbed her and laid her down, he wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her pelvis towards the ceiling. He entered her and she shrieked with pleasure. He was slow and he was meticulous. He knew how to hold her just the right way. He rocked her in such a seductive motion. He bent down and kissed her. He did not move his eyes away from hers. She ran her tongue over his fangs. She bit his lip and tasted the thick liquid.

"Hungry are you." He growled. She could tell how much this had turned him on. His speed had increased. She smiled at him as he licked his lip. Again, she could feel her pleasure mounting. He was rubbing her inside in just the right way. He suddenly stopped and pulled out, he grinned at her. She thought she was going to die from the void. He waved a long finger in front of her face and shook his smirking head. "Not yet lover, I am not near done with you." His breath was cool in her ear. With zero effort he had lifted her up and swung her over his body. She was straddling him with him perfectly positioned underneath her. He slid inside her again and she melted into the joy. She reached down and kissed his chest while she rocked on top of him. She bit at his nipple as he moaned deeply.

"lover, if I didn't know better I'd guess you were trying to make me come so you could enjoy your own release." She smiled coyly and kept up the motion. She dragged her tongue over his shoulders as the muscles flexed while he gripped her hips. He was loving the way she felt and she knew he was ready to let go. The thought of his climax was exciting her. He kissed her breasts and he grazed her neck with his fangs. Again, he felt her pleasure building. It was too late to turn back, he felt his own too. He rocked her body and their eyes met.

"My lover", he moaned.

"My lover," she replied.

They reached the end together. They each screamed each others name, the release was healing. She collapsed on to his chest, her blond hair flowing over his muscles. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair. As she laid there with her head on his silent chest she simply whispered, "That was amazing".

His chest rumbled with laughter, "I must agree". He kissed her hair and held her.


	8. Chapter 8

They were silent as they lay wrapped in each others arms. There was no tension, there was no anxiety, there was just the sound of the fire crackling in the hearth. It had been months since she had had sex, it was well worth the wait. He could feel how happy she was. The feeling of his hands through her hair was hypnotic. Before she knew it she was being pulled under by sleep. She had not moved off of his body, he certainly did not seem to mind. Just as she drifted away he whispered in her ear, "Sookie, I _could_ love you." He felt a wave of pure happiness as she fell asleep on top of him.

Her next memory was Eric's mouth on her neck. His cool lips and tongue had snapped her right out of her slumber. "Hmm, did I fall asleep?" she yawned.

"Oh Yes, it has been about forty five minutes. I obviously tired you out. I am hoping that your beautiful body has rested enough to enjoy my attentions again." He grinned widely, showing fang.

She knew this to be true , the minute she felt his tongue drag across her shoulder she felt her body start to burn down below. She decided to play along.

"Umm, I'm just not sure. You are _adequate_ enough with your attentions," she paused her teasing to wink at her vampire. "I'm just not sure, I'm feeling kind of sore, and unclean...perhaps you can think of a way to put me in a more ready mood?" She breathed. She had started tracing circles around his hard nipples with her finger tips. She pinched one in between her fingers and he growled her name. "Any idea's?" She asked.

He immediately stood up, she was still wrapped around his body. Her legs locked behind his back, she looked into his eyes as he transported them into the bathroom. He started the hot water and regulated the temperature to ensure she was not burned. He put her under the flow of the shower head and stepped in behind her. His hands traced circles around her tummy and she giggled at the feeling. He bent to her ear and breathed the words that she had fantasied about so many times, "Turn around, lover."

She immediately obeyed and he was washing her shoulders and back just as he had done all those months ago. She closed her eyes and remembered their first time in this very place. He lowered his face to her neck and whispered, "Have we ever made love?" She knew what he was doing, it melted her heart. She shook her head "No". "Then I was a fool". His eyes glowed with the recollection of these events, and she knew this was the case. He was doing this for her. As though it had been rehearsed and practiced, she turned to him, just as she had done before, and began to wash him.

He dropped before her and kissed her body. He was overcome with emotion. "I remember every inch of your body in this shower. I remember what made you moan. I remember that you didn't turn me away, even though you were afraid of what was happening." He was recreating every move he had done to her body. She had remembered this place so many times, and now he was proving that he too could remember . As he slid his fingers inside her body he looked at her.

"Now, if I remember correctly, this made your body rock in the most desirable way." He knew he was right, he didn't expect an answer. All she could do was smile at him. She tossed her head back and let the water pour down on her body. The hot water, his cool hands, and suddenly, his cool mouth. While his fingers circled inside of her, his tongue circled outside of her. The sensation was incredible, he timed the rhythm of his fingers and his mouth perfectly. Slow and gentle, not at all harsh and forceful. He slowed his pace even further in order to savor her longer.

"Don't you dare stop what you are doing." She begged, breathlessly.

With his fingers still in motion he took his mouth away for but a moment. "Lover, I have no plans on stopping anything I am doing. I am going to show you just how _adequate_ I am. I could not stop enjoying you even if you pressed a silver chain into my flesh. Brace yourself lover, the night is still young." He promised with an Eric smirk and wink and continued back to work with his mouth. The minute his mouth was back in place her hands were in his hair and he picked up his pace just enough. Her head fell back and her body jerked with pleasure.

"Oh God, Oh God...Eric", she was convulsing and he knees practically gave out. The sight, the sound of his name from her lips, the feel of her orgasm actually brought him to his own. He was shocked at his release.

"I must say Sookie, that is the first time another's pleasure alone has brought me so much of my own." He was relaxed, he was quiet. She knew she was climaxing with her because of the pressure in his hands and shoulders, and then the sudden relaxation. She was too involved in her own feeling to notice the building noise of pleasure vibrating from his throat.

All she could do was laugh. She was catching her breath and felt her legs giving out. He wrapped his massive arms around her body and held her up. She licked the water off of him as it trickled down his shoulder and past his arm. "May I ask if you are feeling less sore and more clean? After all, that was the plan. Am I correct in my assumption, lover?" She laughed, she was caught.

"Absolutely, I'm definitely feeling nice and clean, and after that my muscles are like Jello." She sighed into his chest, wishing he could appreciate what Jello really was.

With that he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped her in a towel and dried her off everywhere he saw droplets of water. She did the same for him, only he did not shiver in the cool air. He immediately saw that she was cold and wrapped his body around hers. He had no body heat, but the heat their bodies created together was warm enough. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. It felt like he was reaching for her belly through her mouth. It was so incredibly deep and intense.

"Everything he does with his mouth is an art form." she thought to herself. She was quickly warming up. He moaned desperately into her mouth when she nipped at his tongue. Her hands had found his perfect butt and they were kneading and pulling him closer to her. It was the most gorgeous ass she had ever seen and it was in her hands. He loved feeling her pulling him close to her. She desired him so completely, just as he did her. Her hot breath on his chest was unbearable. He grabbed her, kissed her hard, and pulled away. He looked at her with eyes that were...hungry.

"Sookie, I'm going to throw you down on this bathroom floor and I am going to fuck you until you come with me inside of you. My _gracious plenty _will prove much more than..._adequate_." He was committed, he was hungry for her.

His vulgar description had turned her fire into an explosion. Before she knew what was happening he was following through on his words. She was pinned to the bathroom floor. He had her hands above her head, held tightly by the wrists. His other hand was furiously rubbing her breasts as he positioned himself on top of her. He pushed into her deeply and she cried out. Out of instinct she went to wrap her arms around him, but they were being held above her head by his massive hand. She was helpless at trying to free them.

"I plan on fucking you senseless, lover." He spoke softly as she watched him. Again his choice of words really got her going. He was not slow and savory as he had been earlier. He was fast and very dominant. He was not being forceful with her, no lines were being crossed, he was just...in charge. It turned her on in so many ways. He pounded into her and she cried out in pleasure. She could hardly keep pace and thought she was going to die if he did not let he touch him. He dragged his tongue over her chest and neck as her hands tried to free themselves.

"Am I _adequate_, lover?" He demanded an answer.

"Yes, Eric...Yes..." She cried.

He laughed at her breathlessness and he released her hands. She flung them around him grabbing every inch of flesh she could. She rubbed, she pulled, she grabbed the small of his back. She dug her fingernails into the skin and she could feel the blood start the leak from his skin. This excited him even more and he picked up his already fast pace. He was going for the gold.

"God how I love fucking you" He yelled into the air.

He had no idea why he now was being so brash and vulgar, but she didn't care. This was the Eric she had known before he was cursed. She now had the opportunity to make love to the beautiful Eric, and the Viking. It was hard to decide which one she liked better. His words were so perfect, she would have been worried if he had carried on with the puppy dog Eric all evening.

She could feel herself getting ready to climax and she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. Not believing she was about to do this, she took a deep breath and grabbed a fistful of his blond mane.

"Look at me, lover", she demanded in a voice that was hard for him to dismiss. His eyes flew to hers and they sparkled. Oh, he was very excited with this turn of events.

"If you love fucking me, then you make me come right now. Make me scream your name, make me come like I've never come before!". Her words shocked her, she had never been so forward, so direct, so...naughty.

He was in absolute heaven and he took her words to heart. He shifted himself slightly and thrusted, long and deep. He sank his fangs into her breast and drew on the wound. His hips were still pounding and she grabbed his head again. This time she drew his bloody lips to her mouth. "Watch me, look at me". She climaxed as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her hands clenched the hair around his face. She moaned and gasped for what seemed like forever. His hands flew to her hair and her shoulders. She knew he was reaching his own orgasm. He kept his mouth on hers, along with his eyes and breathed her name into her mouth.

"Sookie...Sookie", his body was relaxing and his hips were stopping their thrusts. He laid on top of her, supporting his weight so he did not crush her. He rested his head on her chest and let his tongue lick the fresh wound on her breast. He listened as her heart raced and the blood flowed through her body. She was exhausted, the emotions of the night were creeping up on her. Before she knew what was happening she felt the tears falling from her eyes.

"Have I hurt you?" He looked concerned

"God no. Eric, you were incredible, perfect. It's me. _Please_, you have to understand." She searched for the right words. And for a moment he was sure this was the end, if he had a heart it would have stopped at that very moment. "Eric, we shared so much in this house, we were so happy even though I knew it was going to end badly, I never, never thought I would end up here again with you, especially with everything else that has happened since our time here." Her eyes swelled with more tears. "You don't know how many nights I laid in my bed and thought about the joy, the intimacy, the pleasure. I _prayed_ that you would remember. But, in the very next thought I saw that woman and her blood everywhere. I saw _you_ laying on my kitchen floor with a bullet wound that was meant for _me_. And I prayed, I prayed harder that you _wouldn't_ remember." He held her close and kissed her tears. "Being here with you, like this, Eric, I have lost a lot in my life,_too much_. I just couldn't stand it if I lost this. It was hard enough the first time, but I got through it. I don't know if I could do it again, I'm sorry." She sobbed.

He picked her up off the bathroom floor and carried her into the bedroom. He carefully slid her under the sheets and placed himself next to her. He was facing her and they were directly at eye level. He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her eyes.

"You listen to me now you stupid woman", he smiled so she knew he was kidding. "It is not only you that suffered the loss of our time together. I could feel that there was something here and it was maddening to not know the full extent. You brought me more happiness in days than I have felt in centuries, I have told you this before." He was quiet and sullen. "Sookie, it is not only you that could not handle another loss. I would be unable to handle the physical pain of being torn away from you again. To think of us again, happy, Sookie, that is all I think about." He looked into her eyes.

She knew he meant every word because she could feel it in his soul. She tucked her head under his chin and into his shoulder. How many times had they rested like this in the past? It was so peaceful. She let his words echo in her mind, "To think of us again, happy, it is all I think about." These words brought her greater peace than she had ever expected. She snuggled more tightly and held his hand in hers. She glanced quickly at the clock, it was after 2:30am. She could feel how heavy her eyes were but she knew they had not settled everything quite yet. She remembered that she had wanted to tell Eric about Hunter, about his gift.

"Eric", She whispered

"Shh", he hushed her very softly, "Whatever it is, it can wait. Tomorrow is another day lover." He stroked her hair with his fingers and she immediately felt the pull of sleep. She did not want to give in as there was still things on her mind, but it was no use. Her body was tired from hours of pleasure and her mind was tired from hours of emotions. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hmm...Thank You" She said, softly and dreamily as she drifted.

"Sookie, I was not honest with you earlier. I told you that I _could_ love you. The truth is...I already do. _I love you_." He whispered so low that it was almost unheard. He knew he said this just as she fell asleep, but he also know that she heard him and she would remember. Her lips smiled and she tightened her fingers around his. He could feel in their bond that she was in love with him too, he was never more happy than at that moment. He watched her sleep and he was thankful. All of this nights memories were his, theirs, and nothing or no one could take them away.


End file.
